Light-emitting diode (LED) is widely used as a solid-state lighting source. Light-emitting diode (LED) generally includes a p-type semiconductor layer, an n-type semiconductor layer, and an active layer between the p-type semiconductor layer and the n-type semiconductor layer for emitting light. The principle of LED is to transform electrical energy to optical energy by applying electrical current to LED and injecting electrons and holes to the active layer. The combination of electrons and holes in the active layer emits light accordingly.